Christmas Time is Near
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Response to Christmas Wish List for Ocean Gazer Barbara/Helena Use the following five things in the story: a Santa hat, burned Christmas cookies, carolers at the Clocktower, mistletoe, and the song "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer."


Christmas Time is Near

Ry_Rain

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, neither does the song.

Fandom: Birds of Prey

Pairing: Barbara/Helena

Rating: PG-13

Response to Christmas Wish List for Ocean Gazer (Barbara/Helena Use the following five things in the story: a Santa hat, burned Christmas cookies, carolers at the Clocktower, mistletoe, and the song "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer.")

Beta: Erin

Feedback: ry_

"Dammit!" Barbara yelled as she pulled out a sheet pan with black lumps on it.

"Maybe you should let Alfred handle the cookies, Barbara," Dinah said, grimacing as the smell of burned chocolate chip cookies hit her nose.

"I'm trying to make cookies for Alfred," Barbara replied, glaring at the charred bits as she dumped them into a paper bag. "I think it would be a little rude asking him to make his own Christmas cookies."

"Calm down Red; the kid was only trying to help." Helena jumped onto the counter. "Why are you trying to cook again?" Barbara looked up to glared at her girlfriend, but ended up laughing. "Are you laughing at me, Babs?" Helena asked, dropping to the floor in front of Barbara. She leaned into the redhead's personal space as Barbara nodded and tried to get her laughter under control. "What's so funny?"

"Your hat," Barbara said as she flicked the top of Helena's Santa hat out of her face. "Why are you wearing that hideous thing?"

"It's Christmas and the kid gave it to me." Dinah smiled as Helena turned and winked at her. "Do you know what's hanging from the top, my dear?"

Barbara looked over at Dinah and frowned as she noticed the blonde blushing. She looked at the hat again as the top fell in her face and groaned. "Really, Dinah? You got her a hat with mistletoe on it?"

"She asked for it!" Dinah defended.

Helena smirked. "You know what that means," she said. "Go to your room, Dinah."

Dinah groaned and stomped to her room. Barbara shook her head. "She buys you the hat and you send her away?"

"She doesn't need to see this," Helena replied as she leaned in for her kiss. The two women jumped, bumping heads, as Dinah blasted "Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer." Helena growled. "I'm gonna kill her," she said, getting ready to run across the Clocktower.

Barbara grabbed Helena's arm and pulled her down for a kiss. When they separated, Barbara smirked. "She bought the hat, you basically grounded her so we could kiss, and you didn't expect her to seek some sort of revenge? Whether she wanted to watch us kiss doesn't matter. You could have been nicer." Helena pouted. "Help me make Alfred some cookies and then we can go to bed." Barbara pulled back and went to the pantry to get ingredients for the new batch of cookies. "You can bring your hat."

Helena grinned. "Let me handle the cookies." The brunette grabbed everything from Barbara and set out to make a good batch of cookies.

The next morning, Helena groaned as she pushed the mistletoe covered top of her hat out of her face. Her frown quickly turned into a grin as she remembered where else the mistletoe had been. Rolling over, Helena spooned a slightly snoring Barbara. "Wake up Red, it's Christmas."

Barbara swatted Helena. "Let me sleep."

"It's Christmas Barbara! Get your ass up!" Helena exclaimed as she started bouncing on the bed.

Barbara pushed Helena this time. "When the hell did you regress into a five year old?"

"As soon as I realized it was Christmas morning." Helena jumped on top of Barbara. "Come on, get up already. I can hear the kid rummaging around outside." Barbara opened her eyes, then leaned up and kissed Helena. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Well, I was hoping it would shut you up. Also, you still have the hat on." Barbara pushed Helena off and sat up. "Where's my chair?"

"This side." Helena scooped Barbara up and helped her to her chair. "Let's go before Blondie opens all the presents."

Barbara frowned. "Do you hear that because, if I can hear it and it sounds horrible, I can imagine you're being tortured by it." Helena nodded. "Well, let's go see what the hell it is."

Helena pushed Barbara out of the room and as the two of them rounded the corner, they saw Dinah, Alfred, and Gibson, all dressed up in Christmas colors with song books in their hands, singing.

**"Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast."**

**"Want a plane that loops the loop," Gibson sung.**

**"Me, I want a hula hoop," Dinah sang with a smirk.**

**"We can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late," the three of them finished.**

**"Are you guys done now?" Helena asked. The three "carolers" nodded. "Good, now shut the hell up and let's open some presents."**


End file.
